Lo inesperado
by VioletaCam
Summary: Bella centrada en su vida profesional, pero la vida le brindará la oportunidad de experimentará el amor. ¿como lo afrontara Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Al ver el contrato firmado en mis manos no podía de la felicidad, mi primer contrato con una empresa multinacional en Chicago. Estudie psicología Organizacional, me fascinaba y ahora más. Tenía que contárselo a Carlisle, él era el único que sabía el proceso de este contrato. Salí de casa y recordé que mi Wolsvagen Gol estaba en reparación, la única alternativa era la moto de mamá; respire hondo, no me agradan para nada las motos. Estaba llegando a la mansión el señor Carlisle, uno de los lugares más bonitos y un poco caritos para vivir, (nótese el sarcasmo). Divise su coche.

\- ¡Señor Carlisle! Grite. Me miro y ambos nos detuvimos. Iba a seguir, cuando sentí un empujón por detrás de la moto, me dio pánico y no pude moverme ¡odio las motos! Vi como el señor Carlisle se bajaba y se acercaba atónito, me ayudo a bajar y luego dirigió su mirada al auto que me había chocado.

\- Tanya que es lo que te sucede. Dijo con voz fuerte Carlisle. Tanya se bajó del auto con cara de inocencia. "¡que hipócrita!" Pensé.

\- Lo siento, no vi a Bella. Dijo Tanya. Esta chica sí que tenía agallas para chocar mi moto enfrente de Carlisle.

\- Es mejor que te vayas. Pronuncio Carlisle con un tono áspero.

\- Vengo a visitar a Edward. Dijo con una sonrisa tonta. E aquí el motivo de su "aprecio por mí". Ella es la novia de Edward. De solo pensarlo me daba rabia y celos. Carlisle soltó una carcajada. Eso me sorprendió.

\- Él está en el despacho, trabajando como debe ser, así que es mejor que regreses por donde viniste, no sin antes pedirle disculpas a Bella. Respondió Carlisle calmadamente.

\- Por supuesto. Dijo sorprendida por las palabras de Carlisle. - Perdona Bella estaba distraída, no volverá a suceder. Al parecer no esperaba aquel trato por parte de él. Miro de reojo a Carlisle y luego a mí con dura expresión, subió al coche y se fue.

\- Bella ¿estás bien? Dijo Carlisle con un tono de preocupación.

\- Estoy bien. Respondí. ¡El contrato! Le extendí el sobre que tenía en mi mano. – ¿Recuerdas la propuesta que le plantee a Nilsen? Dije emocionada. Lo tomo y empezó a leer detenidamente. Estaba dichosa en lograr que una multinacional pudiera aceptarme a mí, a duras penas con un año de experiencia laboral en la empresa de Carlisle. Él fue de gran ayuda en la construcción de la propuesta mientras estaba trabajando para él; me ofreció trabajo permanente, pero no lo acepte, ya que mi visión era diferente a lo que me proponía.

\- ¡Oh Bella! Felicitaciones, te lo mereces. Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, me abrazo y casi lloro de su reacción.

\- También a ti, tú eres participe de ello. Le devolví el abrazo. Desde que comencé a relacionarme con Carlisle sentí el amor paterno.

\- Estoy hay que celebrarlo. Dijo con una efusiva sonrisa, yo le correspondí con una igual.

Me invito al despacho de él, tenía que revisar unos documentos, pero me afirmo que no demoraba, le insistí que no era necesario, que solo le quería compartir la gran noticia, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Pero me convenció, así que deje la moto en casa de él. Al llegar al enorme edificio que era empresa de los Cullen, llego a mi memoria cantidad de pensamientos y emociones encontradas. Aún más entrando al ascensor no pude disimular una sonrisa.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

Era mi último día de trabajo en la empresa Cullen, estaba triste pero emocionada a la vez, ya que tenía un nuevo proyecto en mente, y con la ayuda de Carlisle. Me dirigí al ascensor para ir por mis cosas y descansar el resto de la tarde, cuando lo tome, vi un hombre con un hermoso rostro, de perfectas facciones, no podía quitar la mirada de aquellos lentes oscuros y deslumbrantes labios.

\- Que piso. Dijo el muchacho con insistencia. Que… ¡Que voz! Nunca lo había visto en la empresa.

\- 6. Dije muy bajito, pero me alcanzo a escuchar ya que presiono el botón. Baje la mirada al darme cuenta de mi descaro al no quitar mis ojos de su rostro. "es mi último día de trabajo y no lo volveré a ver más" pensé. Con ello subí mi mirada y vi su gran perfecto cuerpo, estaba embobada observándolo, en cambio él miraba hacia el frente. No me di cuenta que el ascensor había parada bruscamente y solté un grito muy bajo que tape con mis dos manos.

\- ¡Ahora qué! Grito el hombre más hermoso que habían visto mis ojos. Estaba golpeando con fuerza las puertas del ascensor, las luces se opacaron, pero no me impidieron divisar la parte trasera de su hermoso cuerpo. No pude decir nada, solo mirarlo como una estúpida y sin disimular.

\- ¿Todo Bien? Dijo volteándose y por primera vez vi sus hermosos ojos. ¿Color esmeralda? La poca luz.

\- ¿Qué? Susurre, sentí mi garganta seca. – Esperar. Dije, que estúpida. Me senté en un rincón del ascensor, aquel hombre perturbaba todos mis sentidos y mi cuerpo, su mirada hizo erizar cada bello de mi cuerpo. Vi cómo me imito sentándose al otro extremo del ascensor.

\- ¿Trabajas con señor Carlisle? Pregunto aquella voz que empezaba a amar. ¿! A amar!?

\- Si, es mi último día. Respondí mirando como cruzaba sus brazos y movía sus piernas permanentemente.

-¿hay alguien ahí? Grito alguien al otro lado de las puertas del ascensor. Rápidamente los dos nos pusimos de pie y fuimos a golpear con fuerza las puertas.

\- ¡Sí, sáquenos de aquí! Grito aquella voz… Los dos estábamos muy cerca, tan cerca que nuestras manos se rozaban al golpear la puerta. Aquel toque con su piel fue el mejor que había sentido por un hombre, como sería sentir sus manos en mi… ¡Bella! Basta. Mi respiración se descontrolo y mis manos empezaron a sudar, retrocedí ya que el efecto que él causaba en mi era arrollador.

\- Oye, tranquila, nos sacarán de acá en cualquier momento. Dijo a unos pocos pasos cerca de mí. Alce la vista y pude ver con más claridad su hermoso rostro. No dije nada, me quede viendo aquel rostro tan perfecto.

\- Respira profundo. Dijo nuevamente. No pude hacer nada más que verle. Tomo mi mano y me ayudo asentarme. Aquel toque erizo mi piel en segundos, cuando estaba sentada alce la vista y me sorprendí al verle tan cerca, su aroma penetro mi olfato. Que escancia tan embriagadora, cerré los ojos para poder recordar su olor por más tiempo. Cuando los abrí me observaba como hace un momento.

\- ¿Estas bien? Pregunto con su frente arrugada, aun sin quitar su mirada sobre mí. Lo vi acercarse más, me alarme pero no me moví. Él quería… oh! ¿Besarme? "Es mi último día de trabajo y no lo volveré a ver más" Llego nuevamente ese pensamiento. Así que me acerque y sentí su aliento en mi cara, que toque más tierno. Acabe el espacio que había entre ambos y sentí un leve roce en nuestros labios. De repente escuche un ruido fuerte en la puerta, se abrió y una luz me despertó de mi ensoñación. Vi aquel hombre pararse inmediatamente e irse del ascensor a grandes zancadas.

\- Oh Bella, ¿estás bien? Pregunto Bree, la secretaria de Carlisle.

 _Fin Flashback_

Entrando al despacho de Carlisle, me sorprendió ver a Edward, el chico del ascensor…


	2. Chapter 2

Al enterarme que el chico del ascensor era el hijo de Carlisle Cullen me sobresalte en gran manera, me sonrojé hasta más no poder, y fue el mismo día que me entere cuando ocurrió lo del ascensor. Carlisle me había hablado muchas cosas de su hijo menor, que era su orgullo, había estudiado en Londres, derecho igual que su padre, termino con honores y regresaba a trabajar con él; pero que se iba en unos meses para iniciar el magister. Así que jure no volver a ir a la oficina de Carlisle. Pero hoy en medio de la emoción y entusiasmo por el primer contrato en mi trabajo, se me olvido por completo ver a Edward sentado en el enorme mueble oscuro que Carlisle tenía en su oficina.

-Hola papá. Dijo Edward ignorándome por completo. Me dolió su ignoracia.

\- Hijo, me imagine que estabas en tu oficina, acordamos terminar hoy mismo lo del señor Aro. Dijo Carlisle sentándose en su silla. En cambio yo me quede cerca de la puerta, observando como Edward miraba a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te estaba esperando para hablar de ello, a solas. Dijo sin quitar la mirada hacia su padre.

\- Creo que no se podrá, a Bella le dieron una excelente noticia, e iremos con Alice y con tu madre a celebrarlo. Dijo revisando unos documentos en su mesa, luego me miro con el rostro extrañado. – Bella porque no te sientas. Dijo viéndome Carlisle que aún no me movía desde que entramos en su oficina.

\- Creo que te espero afuera Carlisle. Dije sin dar tiempo a que me contestara, Salí y cerré la puerta. Su presencia me perturba siempre y eso empezaba a molestarme conmigo misma, nunca me había pasado aquello con los pocos hombres que me relacionaba. E incluso con el único novio que tuve en la universidad, Benjamín, era tan listo y atractivo que muchas chicas querían estar con él; no duramos mucho ya que eran todo un don Juan, pero no logre a amarlo, así que su infidelidad no causo tanto estrago en mí.

\- ¿Tú aquí? Escuche esa voz que empezaba a odiar, Tanya. Me giré lentamente.

\- ¿No te cansas de lamerle el trasero a Carlisle? Dijo bajito para que Bree lo alcanzara a escuchar. Que mujer tan grosera, solo me quede viéndola con mi gesto más frio y duro que pude.

\- Y tú a Edward, no lo dejas ni respirar. Susurre. Ella soltó una carcajada sonora que hizo que Bree nos mirara, Tanya abrió la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle sin tocar. Que mujer tan descarada, no tenía respeto ni para ella misma. Pasaron pocos minutos y vi como la "parejita feliz" salían no muy contestos. Edward la tomaba del brazo y la arrastro al ascensor.

\- Que mal comportamiento el tuyo, vete, luego te llamo. Dijo Edward sin despedirse de ella. Me reí, se lo merecía.

-Edward no seas así, me prometiste que hoy saldríamos. Dijo Tanya con un puchero.

\- Lo sé, ¿pero no ves que estoy ocupado? Espérame en la oficina. Y con ello las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Edward con su expresión de mal humor volvió al despacho de Carlisle a grandes zancadas.

Luego de unos minutos ambos salieron de la oficina.

-Bella, que pena hacerte esperar, Esme y Alice nos están esperando, vamos. Dijo Carlisle despidiéndose de su hijo. Con ello estuvimos celebrando en el restaurante South Branch, era uno de mis favoritos. Desde que conocí a Alice nos hicimos buenas amigas, no nos parecemos en muchas cosas, pero forjamos una gran amistad; ambas tenemos la misma edad 23 y ambas comenzábamos nuestra etapa laboral, algo que nos unía, ella estudio Diseño de interiores, algo que le apasiona, su novio Jasper que conocí hace poco en la casa de los Cullen daba que envidiar, hombre empresario y su aspecto dejaba a cualquiera embobada. Esme Cullen era un encanto de mujer, muy tierna y sobre protectora con sus hijos, ella estaba pendiente de mi cuando trabaje con Carlisle, así que era muy unida a la familia Cullen.

Al terminar la celebración, Alice me dejo en casa y me dijo que mañana teníamos que salir a celebrar con Rosalie Hale, la novia de su hermano mayor, Emmett Cullen. Las tres somos muy unidas, en cada ocasión salíamos y festejábamos a nuestra manera.

-Alice gracias por traerme. Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mañana vengo por ti a las 6. Dijo Alice con entusiasmo. Le respondí con una sonrisa, ella tan efusiva como siempre.

Al entrar a la casa escuche a mamá en la cocina preparando la cena.

-Bella, ¿dónde estabas? Y ¿Mi moto? Dijo mamá sin quitar la mirada de la ensalada. Me había olvidado por completo de la moto.

\- Hola mamá, la deje en casa del señor Carlisle… Interrumpiéndome Rene.

\- Ve por ella, la necesito ahora Bella, como se te ocurre tomar mis cosas sin permiso. Dijo con voz molesta.

\- Esta muy tarde. Dije.

\- Ese no es mi problema, ahora ve por ella, la necesito para ir mañana a ver a Phil. Dijo no sin antes dedicarme una mirada dura.

Es una pequeña muestra de cariño que tenemos Rene y yo. Casi siempre discutíamos por bobadas, ella solo quería el bienestar de Phil, mi padrastro, él era entrenador del equipo de Chicago Cubs, estaba en su mejor temporada, le iba muy bien. Él y yo ni nos determinábamos, a duras penas nos mirábamos. En casa era un caos, Rene trataba en hacerme sentir mal por cualquier cosa, antes me afectaba demasiado, a veces quería irme de casa y lo hice, me fui por un tiempo con Charlie, pero debido a su muerte, no tuve más opción de regresar a Chicago y vivir con Rene y Phil. Este contrato me abriría muchas opciones y una de ellas, irme de casa lo más pronto posible, solo necesitaba una estabilidad económica.

Llame un taxi y me llevo a casa de los Cullen, me dio pena timbrar por la hora, pero con tal de no aguantar las cantaletas de Rene lo hice; no duro mucho y me abrió Edward, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, lo observe como un tonta, no pude hablar.

-¿Necesitas a Carlisle? Dijo en un tono serio. Ya ni sabía porque su trato. Solo me sentía muy avergonzada con él por mi arrebato en el ascensor.

\- No, solo que deje mi moto, vengo por ella. Dije, su semblante se relajó y asomo su cabeza hacia los lados.

\- ¿En qué te viniste? Pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Que ojos tan bonitos.

\- En taxi. Dije bajando la mirada, su atención en mi me perturbaba, no quería que lo notara.

\- No quiero molestar Edward, solo vine por la moto. Dije mirando de reojo el enorme garaje de la casa.

-Ok, sígueme. Dijo cerrando tras el la puerta y lo seguí hasta el garaje. Estar tan cerca de él, su espalda ancha y recta… Para Bella, me regañe. Moví la cabeza a los lados tratando de despejar la mente. Edward abrió la puerta del garaje y me acerque lo más rápido a la moto, al sacarla vi como Edward se paró de manos cruzadas viéndome con una sonrisa torcida. ¿Estaba sonriendo?

\- Bella es muy tarde para que te vayas en moto. Dijo Edward. Por primera vez dijo mi nombre, de su boca, de esa voz tan perfecta pronuncio mi nombre.

\- No, ya he montado en moto a esta hora. Mentí, odio las motos. Me subí a ella y la prendí.

-Gracias Edward, me tengo que… Él no me dejo terminar, coloco una de sus manos en la cabrilla de la moto, evitando tocar mi mano.

\- No Bella… Ahora yo lo interrumpí.

\- ¿Ahora a que se debe tanto formalismo? Antes ni me determinabas. Dije mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza por primera vez y se sintió bien. El no dijo nada, sorprendido por mi comentario.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste eso en el ascensor? Dijo con un tono reacio. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, sorprendida de su pregunta.

\- Adiós Edward. Acelere pero él se interpuso en mi camino.

\- Lo siento Bella, perdón, no era mi intención, solo digo que no es bueno que te vayas sola y menos en moto. Dijo. Su mirada me embobo nuevamente, nublo mi mente, mi cerebro, que poder tenia este hombre sobre mí y ello me enfureció.

\- Muévete Cullen. Dije con rudeza. Me sorprendió mi tono de voz.

\- Ok, luego no te quejes con Carlisle. Dijo dando pasos hacia la puerta de la casa. Aquel comentario me enfureció a un más.

\- Noto celos en ti Cullen. Dije provocándolo. Volteo rápidamente y en segundo llego hasta mí.

\- No sé qué vio mi padre en ti, que, ¿eres huérfana? ¿Quieres su dinero? Dijo acercándose hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de mi rostro. Sus palabras dolieron, pensé en Charlie, la única persona que me mostro el amor y que ahora no estaba en mi vida; solo pude agachar la cabeza, sentí lagrimas asomarse pero respire hondo, no iba a permitir que Edward me viera débil. Levante la mirada.

\- Adiós Cullen. Se me quebró la voz. Acelere la moto lo más que pude. No sé cuánto tiempo dure en llegar a casa, deje la moto en su lugar y me encerré en mi habitación. Las palabras de Edward me recordó la ausencia de Charlie, el vacío que se opacaba un poco cuando estaba con Alice, Esme e incluso el mismísimo Carlisle.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando mi celular sonó y era un mensaje de Edward, me senté muy rápido en mi cama sorprendida.

 _Bella lo siento, no mido mis palabras, ver como mi padre te trata como a una hija no lo comprendí hasta ahora. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Edward._

Que no lo comprendía ¿hasta ahora? Que sabía…


	3. Chapter 3

No quise responder al mensaje de Edward, no sin antes saber que era lo que él sabía.

El sábado Salí con Alice y Rose, fuimos de compras y de paso nos tomamos unos shots de celebración por los nuevos empleos que teníamos Alice y yo. Rose es mayor que nosotras por casi 3 años, ella trabajaba en su empresa de automóviles con Emmett, les iba muy bien, más que bien, tienen pensado sacar una sucursal no tan lejos de Chicago. Fue una tarde muy divertida hasta que Alice saco el tema de los hombres.

\- Bella que te parece si un día de estos salimos. Aprovechando que mi hermano está en la cuidad, él debe conocer varios amigos, que dices. Dijo Alice con un gesto de picardía.

\- No lo sé Alice, espero acoplarme primero al trabajo. Dije sin darle importancia al asunto.

\- Bella tiene razón, además en su empresa deben haber hombres churros y solteros. Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

\- Chicas basta. Estaba tan bien y ustedes con lo que salen. Dije algo disgustada. Ellas siempre se empeñaban en buscar un hombre para mí. Luego de ello ellas dejaron el tema (por ahora) y me dejaron en casa asegurándome que no querían que sus hijos futuros tuvieran una tía solterona. Les dedique una mirada asesina caminando hacia mi casa.

La primera semana en el trabajo estuvo muy ajetreada, la conformación de nuevos integrantes a la organización, sin mencionar mi presentación a la gran mayoría de los empleados de la empresa, reuniones con la mesa directiva y por supuesto con mi jefe inmediato. El viernes en la tarde tendría una reunión importante para realizar unas estrategias con el jefe.

\- Bella, el señor Uley te está esperando en su oficina. Dijo Ángela, la secretaria de mi jefe, asomando su rostro en la puerta de mi oficina. Es una chica muy sencilla y simpática.

\- Gracias Ángela, iré en un momento. Dije con una sonrisa. Termine de completar unos informes y anexarlos a la carpeta que tenía que entregarle a Sam Uley, mi jefe. Me pare y fui a su oficina. Al tocar escuche su voz.

\- Sigue. Abrí la puerta y no estaba solo.

\- Bella te presento a mi gran amigo Jacob Black. Dijo el señor Sam con una sonrisa y poniéndose en pie al igual que Jacob. Me acerque y educadamente le extendí mi mano, el correspondió al gesto.

\- Mucho gusto. Dije con una leve sonrisa de cortesía.

\- Encetando de conocerla, Sam me ha hablado maravillas de ti. Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa que dejaba ver una hermosa y perfecta dentadura.

\- Oh señor Black espero que sea una broma. Dije llena de pena por su comentario. Sentí mi rostro caliente, era un síntoma de mi sonrojo, algo que me desagrada en gran manera. El señor Uley soltó una carcajada muy sonora.

\- Bella tan educada como siempre, te comento que Jacob estará trabajando con nosotros en el campo administrativo. Dijo Uley pegándole una palmada sonora en la espalda. Él le correspondió con una sonrisa ancha.

\- Es todo un placer para mí. Dijo Jacob despidiéndose educadamente del señor Uley y de mí, saliendo de la oficina y dejando que el señor Uley y yo iniciemos la reunión.

\- Bella, antes de iniciar quiero comentarte que en las próximas semanas me iré con Emily a celebrar nuestro aniversario, así que Jacob estará con Paul dirigiendo y apoyándote en lo que necesites. Dijo el señor Uley firmando unos papeles.

\- Felicitaciones señor Uley e igualmente a su esposa, que la pasen muy bien, y no se preocupe que todo estará marchando viento en popa. Dije ofreciéndole la carpeta con las nuevas propuestas.

\- Bella sabes que me puedes decir Sam, si me dices señor Uley me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy. Dijo tomando la carpeta sin quitar la mirada en mí.

-Bueno… señ... Sam, en la carpeta encontrara las estrategias que se planteó en la última reunión, solo espera su aprobación y posteriormente se establecerá la etapa de iniciación.

Estuvimos hablando por lo menos una hora, quedamos en que él lo revisaría detalladamente y me daría una respuesta la otra semanada con Ángela. Nos despedimos, le desee un buen viaje. El señor Sam era una buena persona con sus trabajadores, siempre que veía a alguno lo saludaba y le preguntaba como estaba.

Entrando a mi oficina, revise mi celular y tenía una llamada perdida de Esme. La llame, me pregunto cómo estaba y que tal el trabajo, hablamos muy poco porque tenía unas personas para entrevista de trabajo, había un cupo en asesor comercial. Pero antes de terminar la llamada, Esme me invito a cenar esa misma noche en su casa e imposible decirle que no. Tras terminar de hablar con ella, durante las próximas 3 horas entreviste a 10 personas para ocupar el puesto. Quede con 5 personas en llamar la próxima semana y confirmar un nuevo encuentro. Tenía que hablar con Sam para que el supiera las personas preseleccionadas. Estaba agotada, solo quería quitarme los zapatos y sentarme en el sillón con una taza de café. Recogí mis cosas, me despedí de Ángela, me subí a mi Wolsvagen Gol en dirección a la casa de los Cullen.

Vino a mi mente ese nombre, que mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, Edward, ¿Estará en casa? ¿En su oficina? O ¿con la odiosa de Tanya? Al pensar en la última pregunta me dio coraje y agarre el volante con fuerza. Era irracional que tuviera esta seria de emociones frente a Edward, si apenas hablábamos, ni le conocía ni él a mí. Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen percibí que estaba muy alumbrada, más de lo normal. Estacione mi auto cerca de los demás y baje no sin antes verme en el espejo y retocarme un poco el rostro. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta así que entre sin tocar, la casa estaba decorada, muy bonita.

-Bella, llegaste. Me recibió una alegre Alice.

\- Hola Alice. Dije dándonos un abrazo.

\- ¿están celebrando? Pregunte mirando nuevamente las velas encendidas en casi toda la casa.

\- Ya lo veras. Dijo con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción.

\- Bella, que alegría verte. Dijo Esme asomándose a la sala.

\- Esme igualmente. Dije ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa. Su trato hacia mí era el mejor. La salude con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? Ven acompáñame a la cocina. Dijo Esme tomándome de la mano y llevándome con ella.

\- Muy bien Esme, contenta, el señor Sam es un excelente jefe. Dije ayudándola a pasar la comida a la mesa. El estómago espeso a sonar no tan audible. Todos comenzaron a llegar, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie; a estos dos últimos estaban muy alegres y cariñosos.

-Bella que bueno verte. Dijo Carlisle entrando en la cocina abrazando a su esposa.

\- Igualmente Carlisle. Dije llena de alegría. Estar con ellos y ver el amor que se tienen, amor de familia me llenaba de emoción al saber que hacia parte de este hogar.

Nos sentamos a cenar y aún no había visto a Edward, trate de olvidar ese nombre pero era imposible, vino a mi mente el rostro de él, sus ojos…

-Bella como te va en el trabajo. Dijo Jasper interrumpiendo mi pensamiento.

\- Muy bien, mucho por hacer, pero es lo que me gusta. Dije tomando un poco de vino. Pasamos la cena hablando del trabajo de Alice y el mío, cuando Emmett interrumpió chocando la copa que tenía en su mano con el tenedor que lo tenía en la otra mano.

\- Familia quiero hacer un brindis. Dijo Emmett poniéndose en pie. Todos quedamos viéndolo.

\- Brindo porque Rose y yo no vamos a casar. Dijo con una alegría inmensa, tomo a Rose entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, el resto de nosotros aplaudimos y los abrazamos deseándole lo mejor. Luego de festejar con otro brindis y más vino. Ayude a Esme a limpiar la cocina, los demás estaban en la sala siguiendo con la festejada de la gran noticia. Cuando terminamos de limpiar con Esme, nos dirigimos a la sala uniéndonos a las risas y bromas que hacia Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle.

-Por qué tanta alegría familia. Dijo Edward entrando a la sala. Todos volteamos a verlo.

-¡Edward llegaste! Dijo una Alice emocionada. Llego hasta él tomándolo del brazo lo arrastro sentándolo en un sillón de la sala.

\- Nuestro hermano se nos casa. Dijo Alice emocionada. Todos nos reímos por su comentario tan efusivo. Edward fue hacia donde Emmett, lo abrazo y le dijo algo en el oído .Emmett gustoso por el gesto de su hermano, le ofreció una copa de vino. Ya era muy tarde así que me coloque en pie y me despedí de todos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, menos a Edward, él se había escabullido hacia la cocina por una cerveza.

\- Rose que felicidad, espero ver a Alice preparando todo. Dije abrazándola nuevamente.

-Sí, con ella todo será más fácil. Dijo Rose irónicamente.

\- Rose te escuche, pero pasare ese comentario. Dijo Alice que estaba rodeada por los brazos de Jasper. Esme me acompaño hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Bella sé que estarás muy ocupada, pero no te olvides de mí ni de Carlisle; recuerda que te amamos hija. Dijo Esme tiernamente. Sentí un fastidio en mi garganta, síntoma de que mis lágrimas iban asomasen. Solo la abrace colocando mi cabeza en su pecho y respire hondo.

\- Gracias Esme, por mostrarme el amor de mamá. La voz se me quebró. Respire hondo nuevamente, evitando que las lágrimas se salieran.

\- Mamá, ¿me dejas un rato a solas con Bella? Dijo Edward detrás de Esme. Me separe muy rápido de ella asustada.

\- Claro, te veré pronto mi Bella. Dijo Esme dándome un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Mis labios se ensancharon por tal gesto tan agradable.

\- Bella ¿podemos hablar? Dijo Edward viendo a su madre como nos dejaba a solas.

\- Si, dime. Dije, evitando ver sus ojos.

\- Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento últimamente, sé que eres importante para mis padres. Dijo esto último muy bajito.

\- ¿Te disculpas por el afecto que me tienen tu padres? Dije viéndolo a los ojos, tratando de ser firme.

-En parte, pero más porque no tengo motivos de tratarte mal. Dijo dando un corto paso hacia mí.

\- Quiero saber el motivo del mensaje te texto que enviaste a mi celular. Dije tratando de no sonar interesada.

\- Por ello me estoy disculpando Bella. Dijo un poco exasperado.

\- No entiendo Edward. Dije algo confundida.

\- Hable con Carlisle esa noche que te envié el texto, me comento un poco de tu vida. No lo culpes Bella, yo le insistí en que me dijera. Agacho un poco su cabeza viéndome a los ojos fijamente.

\- Que es lo que exactamente te ha dicho Carlisle. Dije en un hilo de voz. Ahora Edward ¿me pedía perdón por lastima?

\- No es necesario decirlo, pero… No lo deje terminar.

\- ¿Por lastima? No la necesito y menos de ti Edward. Dije girándome para dirigirme hacia mi auto.

\- Bella espera, en ningún momento dije lastima. Dijo Edward alcanzándome y colocándose enfrente de mí.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu disculpa? Si no hubieses sabido de la relación de mi familia, ¿Te habrías disculpado? Dije mirándolo duramente. Estaba incomoda con esta conversación, pero no me mostraría débil y vulnerable enfrente de él.

\- claro que sí, porque te lo mereces Bella, por Dios, me estoy disculpando, pero te parece como si te dijera un insulto. Dijo tocándose la punta de la nariz con los dedos.

\- Ok, aceptada tu disculpa, ¿ahora me das permiso? Dije esquivando su mirada.

-Bella espera, hagamos las pases. Dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, extendiendo su mano. Me quede embobada viendo su sonrisa, tan hermosa. Parpadee varias veces como si fuera posible que su presencia me dejase de perturbar.

\- claro. Dije muy bajito, tocando su mano, él las estrecho; su contacto era una sensación nueva en mí, sentí mi piernas débiles, no me di cuenta cuando Edward se acercó y me estrecho en sus brazos. Su aroma penetro mi olfato, su cercanía, su piel, esa sensación me mataba poco a poco, su abrazo calo no solo en mi celebro sino más en mi corazón. Rodee mis brazos por su cintura, se sentía tan bien. Deposito un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y mis labios se ensancharon a más no poder.

\- Gracias Bella, me gustaría que aceptaras una invitación a salir. Dijo Edward rompiendo el abrazo pero aun cerca de mí, tuve que alzar la cabeza para ver ese hermoso rostro que estaba a centímetros de mí. Me quede viendo sus hermosos labios, rojizos y carnosos.

\- Claro. Dije en un murmullo. El sonrió agachando su rostro, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Sentí mi rostro caliente por su contacto, agache un poco el rostro, deduciendo el color de mi cara.

\- Mañana iré por ti a las 4pm. Dijo bajito.

\- Vale. Dije retrocediendo un poco, si seguía en la misma posición me lanzaría a sus labios.

-Adiós Edward. Dije subiéndome al auto torpemente. Al alejarme de la casa de los Cullen, Edward aún seguía de pie mirando hacia mi dirección.

Que había pasado, respire hondo varias veces, tratando de despejar la mente. Este hombre comenzaba a calarse más en mi corazón. ¿Pero sería posible que él sintiera algo por mí? O ¿Era por ser amable?


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie, lo más probable es que Rene y Phil estén de fiesta en casa de un amigo. Me encerré en mi habitación pensando en lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos con Edward. Me senté en la cama tratando de encontrar algo lógico y razonable a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora por él. Sé que siendo psicóloga es algo absurdo encontrar la razón a algo intangible, pero viéndome tan vulnerable e inexperta en cosas del amor, me aterraba. Me di una ducha caliente y me metí a la cama, fue difícil quedarme dormida, el abrazo y beso de Edward en mi cabeza no dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Escuche un ruido estruendoso que me despertó, me pare de la cama alarmada, abrí un poco la puerta tratando de escuchar.

-Rene súbele a la música, hay que seguir celebrando. Dijo un Phil ebrio. Voltee a ver el reloj de mesa de noche y eran las 3 de la mañana. Estos actos sucedían cuando a Phil le iba bien o algún amigo lo invitaba a celebrar y mi madre con gusto le seguía a todas partes.

\- Amor vamos a la habitación, allí es donde debemos celebrar. Dijo Rene muy fuerte. Serré la puerta y volví a mi cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero fue imposible, la música sonaba muy fuerte. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que la policía llegará y diera la orden de silencio; por ello los vecinos la iban muy poco con Rene.

\- No Rene, quiero celebrar aquí, lo podemos hacer aquí nena, deja la música. Grito Phil.

\- Sabes que en cualquier momento llegará la policía, apaga eso amor. Dijo Rene.

Me tape la cabeza con la almohada, la música era muy fuerte y aún más los gritos de ellos y las risas. Paso media hora cuando la policía llego y quedo en silencio. Ellos subieron al segundo piso, sentí unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

\- Bella ven, necesito que celebres con nosotros, ganamos. Grito nuevamente Phil. No respondí.

\- Bella dije que vinieras, es una orden. Grito Phil dándole golpes a la puerta. Eso sí que me alarmo, él nunca se metía conmigo, jamás. Me senté en la cama alarmada.

\- Deja a Bella sola cariño, ella es una amargada igual que su padre. Dijo Rene soltando una carcajada. Retuve las ganas de abrir la puerta y darle una cachetada a Rene, nadie se metía con mi padre. Pero era estúpido hacerlo, sabiendo que eran dos contra uno.

No pude dormir bien, me levante temprano evitando la resaca de ese par, me arregle y Salí a caminar al parque que queda cerca de casa. El aire fresco ayudo a despejar mi mente y recordar el hermoso rostro de Edward, y sus palabras hicieron que sonriera. Regrese a la casa, todo estaba en silencio, me prepare el desayuno e hice un caldo a Rene y a Phil para la resaca, subí a mi cuarto revisando unos correos electrónicos del trabajo. Luego de un rato escuche a Rene en la cocina. Vi la hora y eran las 3, recordé la cita con Edward, así que me aliste y me vestí muy casual.

Estaba muy ansiosa, no podía quedarme quieta, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, ya faltaba poco para las 4, así que me quede sentada cerca a la ventana, pendiente por si él llegaba; aun no conocía el carro de Edward. Baje las escaleras, vi a Rene sentada en la sala viendo TV sola, seguí hacia la puerta y decidí esperar afuera. No quería hablar con ella, estaba disgustada por su comentario, me maldije mentalmente por hacerles una parte del desayuno. No sé cómo Charlie se pudo fijar en ella, son tan diferentes, en todo. Un pito me alarmo. Era Edward. Sonreí tontamente. Me levante y fui a su encuentro, me subí al choche.

-Hola. Salude con un tono bajo.

\- Hola, ¿todo bien? Pregunto Edward mirándome fijamente.

\- Si. Dije sin darle importancia a su pregunta. – ¿A dónde iremos? Pregunte ahora animada.

\- Que te parece si vamos a Navy Pier Park. Dijo con esa sonrisa que ya empezaba a amar.

\- ¿Es especial para ti? Pregunte algo incrédula, ¿un parque de juegos? No lo esperaba, pero no me desagrada la idea.

\- Si, allí fue donde nació mi amor por la música. Dijo Edward arrancando el coche. – Pero si no quieres vamos a…

-No, me parece perfecto. No lo deje continuar. – ¿El amor por la música? Le pregunte viendo su hermoso perfil. Llevaba unos blue jeans gastados, una playera sencilla y gafas de sol, su cabello alborotado y una linda barba de dos días. Me quede viéndolo mientras me contaba que en el parque vio a un par de niños cantando… No sé qué me pasaba pero fue imposible no dejar de mirarle, era tan hermoso y perfecto, sin escatimar su auto, un Volvo.

\- Bella, ¿te gusta lo que ves? Dijo soltando una carcajada. Parpadee varias veces quitando la mirada sobre él. Que fue lo que dijo! Oh por Dios se habrá dando cuenta! Que estúpida soy, mi rostro empezó a delatarme, sentí calor no solo en mi cara sino también en mi espalda. Que le podía responder, que me encantaba, que casi todo el tiempo pensaba en él, que lo que veía me fascinaba…

\- Así que por esos dos niños te gusta tocar el piano. Afirme mirando hacia el frente. Recuperando un poco el orgullo.

\- Si y tener una familia. Dijo Edward en una risa. No pude evitarlo, lo mire, sorprendía por sus palabras.

\- ¿Enserio? Pronuncie con asombro.

\- Por supuesto, ver el amor de mis padres es más que suficiente y ver a esos dos niños me enamoro. Dijo con una sonrisa ancha. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho, le reste importancia.

\- Es lo más lógico. Dije mirando nuevamente al frente. El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, pero no me incómodo.

Al llegar al parque, sentí una sensación de tranquilidad, felicidad y no pude parar se sonreír. Edward había pagado una tarjeta con cierta cantidad de dinero, porque la pasamos disfrutando de casi todos los juegos mecánicos, ya me estaba doliendo el estómago de tanto reír, ya estaba agotada de tanto caminar.

-vamos a tomar unos refrescos. Dijo Edward con la sonrisa que me embobaba cada vez que la hacía.

\- Si. Dije correspondiéndole con mi mejor sonrisa. Al pagar las limonadas nos sentamos en una mesa forrada por un pequeño parasol.

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? Pregunto Edward mirándome a los ojos.

\- Si, hace mucho que no lo hacía, me duele el estómago de tanto reír. Dije volviendo a carcajear.

-Ese es el objetivo, que pasarás bien. Dijo tomando de su limonada.

\- ¿Y tú la pasaste bien? Pregunte.

\- Claro Bella, me encanta venir acá, la cuestión es que no tengo con quien; las veces que vengo me acompaña mi amigo Laurent que tiene un par de niños preciosos. Murmuro con una sonrisa pequeña.

\- Eso es lindo. Dije imaginándome a Edward correteando a un par de niños por todo el Navy Pier Park.

\- A que te refieres con lo lindo. Dijo mirándome fijamente.

\- Que un hombre como tú vea interesante este lugar. Dije correspondiéndole a la mirada, sus ojos eran verdes, más intensos.

\- ¿Un hombre como yo? Dijo con un tono ofendido, se enderezo en la silla cruzando los brazos en su pecho pero sin quitar su vista de mí.

\- Si, no pareces hombre de familia. Dije dando grandes sorbos a la limonada. No quería darle larga a esta conversación.

\- Porque no me conoces e igual eso mismo pienso de ti. Dijo Edward levantando una ceja.

\- Observas muy bien Dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Vamos a comer algo. Dijo poniéndose en pie y lo seguí. Comimos unas hamburguesas muy ricas. Me hablo sobre su estadía en Londres y las aventuras que vivió allí, le hable sobre mi corta vida en Forks, la muerte de Charle, mi nuevo empleo y de temas triviales.

Ya era tarde, así que de regreso en el auto, Edward coloco su música favorita, clásica por cierto. Estaba agotada por las escasas horas que dormí anoche y la música de Edward me venció.

-Bella. Sentí la mano de Edward en mi hombro zarandeándome, abrí los ojos y estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

\- Lo siento Bella, ya llegamos. Sentí su aliento golpear mi rostro y despertarme por completo.

\- Oh… Si. Dije girando mi rostro y ver mi casa.- Edward gracias por todo, la pase muy bien. Dije volviendo mi mirada hacia él. Y aún seguía en la misma posición.

\- No, gracias a ti por aceptar la invitación. Murmuro mirando mis labios. No puede evitar así que me acerqué un poco más a él. Coloco su mano en mi mejilla, al sentir el contacto cerré los ojos, que sensación tan agradable, su aroma lleno por completo mis pulmones, que sensación tan exquisita, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, al principio el beso fue lento y tierno; coloque una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso, nuestros labios se devoraron el uno al otro, que sensación tan dulce, mi corazón latía a todo furor, quise probarlo más pero él pensó más rápido e insistente con su lengua le di permiso, eso hizo que mi boca soltara un suspiro de placer.

\- Bella. Dijo Edward entre mis labios. Se escuchó tan sexy su voz, que hice presionar más mis labios en los suyos. Me faltaba la respiración, así que de mala gana me separe de él y vi mi sonrisa favorita en su hermoso rostro. – Me encanto. Dijo dando un leve roce con nuestros labios. Cerré los ojos disfrutando la sensación. – Te ayudo. Dijo bajándose del coche, abriendo la puerta del copiloto ofreciendo su mano que tome gustosa.

\- Gracias por esta noche Edward, la pase muy bien. Mi voz sonó pastosa debido al beso.

\- Fue todo un placer Bella. Dijo acompañándome hasta la puerta de mi casa sin soltar mi mano. Reía como una tonta.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? La verdad no quería que entrara, pero no sabía más que decir.

\- No Bella gracias, será otro día. Dijo inclinándose y dándome un corto beso. – Soñaba con besarte desde lo del ascensor. Murmuro en mi oído. Mi cara estaba rojo desde que nos empezamos a besar, y no me imagino como debe de estar ahora con lo último que dijo.

\- Yo igual. Solo pude sonreírle.

\- Descansa Bella. Dijo dándome la espalda y caminando hacia su auto, se subió esfumándose de mi vista. No pare de sonreír. Definitivamente mis emociones y sentimientos iban a jugar en contra de mi razón por el resto de mi vida…


End file.
